Swordfire
Swordfire Name: Dylan Forrester Group Affiliation: Excelsior Power Level: 10 Gender: male Age: 19 Height: 6'3" Weight: 220 lbs Hair: black Eyes: green (occasionaly glow blue from power) Stat Bonus STR: 20 +5 DEX: 16 +3 CON: 16 +3 INT: 12 +1 WIS: 14 +2 CHA: 14 +2 Saves Total Save Ability Mod Power Mod Misc/Feat Mod Dmg: +5 +3 +2 Fort: +3 +3 Ref: +5 +3 +2 Will: +4 +2 +2 Defence: 16 / 21 Initiative: +9 Hero Pts: 5 Speed: 30 ft Base Attack Bonus: +8 Melee Bonus: +13 Ranged Bonus: +11 Feats Accurate Attack, All-Out Attack, Ambidexterity, Attack Focus (unarmed), Dodge, Expertise, Immunity (aging), Improved Critical (unarmed), Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Power Attack, Rapid Healing, Rapid Strike, Takedown Attack, Two-Weapon Fighting Powers AS: Damage +2 1 PP/lvl Cost 2 PP (Source: Training), Super-Strength +2 5PP/lvl Cost 10 PP (Source: Mutation) Super-Dexterity, Energy Solidification Create Object +8 2PP/lvl Cost:20 PP (Source: Mutation) Create Attacks - Natural Weapon Range (touch) Stunts: Energy Blast, Dual Damage, Strike + 4 2PP/lvl} [Total Cost 8 PP (Source: Training), Boost + 6 1 PP/lvl Cost 6 PP (Source: Mutation) Burning - character must make a Dmg save of DC 15 + power rank of Boost every time he activates. Detailed in Power Corrupted Super-Strength, Regeneration +2 2 PP/lvl Cost 4 PP (Source: Mutation) Skills Acrobatics (Dex) 1/+6, Balance (Dex) -/+5, Bluff (Cha) 1/+3, Climb (Str) -/+7, Computers (Int) -/+1 Untrained, Concentration (Wis) -/+2, Craft (Int) -/+1, Demolitions (Int) -/+1, Diplomacy (Cha) -/+2, Disable Device (Int) -/+1, Disguise (Cha) -/+2, Drive (Dex) 1/+6, Escape Artist (Dex) -/+5, Forgery (Int) -/+1, Gather Information (Cha) 3/+5, Handle Animal (Cha) -/+2 Untrained, Hide (Dex) 1/+6, Innuendo (Cha) -/+2 Untrained, Intimidate (Cha) 2/+4, Jump (Str) 1/+8, Knowledge (Int) -/+1, Language (N/A) -/-, Listen (Wis) -/+3, Medicine (Wis) -/+3 Untrained, Move Silently (Dex) -/+5, Open Locks (Dex) 1/+6, Perform (Cha) 1/+3, (arena combat) Pilot (Dex) -/+5 Untrained, Profession (Wis) -/+2, Read Lips (Int) -/+1 Untrained, Repair (Int) -/+1 Untrained, Ride (Dex) -/+5 Untrained, Science (Int) -/+1, Search (Int) -/+1, Sense Motive (Wis) 2/+4, Sleight of Hand (Dex) -/+5 Untrained, Spot (Wis) 1/+3, Survival (Wis) -/+2, Swim (Str) -/+7, Taunt (Cha) 1/+3 Weaknesses Antagonist - Slamdance (moderate) (-5 pts): Slamdance is a brick who has an extreme hatred for Swordfire, to the point where he has become obsessed with killing the young mutant. While he is no mastermind - in fact, he is little more than a superpowered thug - his vendetta is widely known throughout the criminal underworld, and many villains who anticipate Excelsior's interference with their plans will hire Slamdance as extra insurance. Antagonist - Sinister (minor) (-2 pts): The mad geneticist known only as Sinister is obsessed with gathering genetic data and samples from mutants, and while Swordfire isn't on the top of his list he's fairly high on it. On several occasions Sinister has sent his elite strike team, known as the Marauders, to abduct Swordfire for the purposes of experimentation and brainwashing. Antagonist - various anti-mutant hate groups (moderate) (-5 pts): While anti-mutant groups such as the Friends of Humanity and Human Purity Coalition will hunt down any mutant they can get their hands on, they will eliminate mutants seen as 'dangerous' by the rest of society (it makes good PR if nothing else). Due to his notorious past Swordfire is higher on their hit lists than most mutants, and indeed most mutant teams. Quirk - protection of innocents (minor) (-2 pts): After the traumatic events of his past and his guilt over them, Swordfire has a near-obsessive determination to protect innocent civilians regardless of the risk to himself. As he once told an ally 'Acceptable casualties are for the bad guys and for ourselves. There is no such thing as acceptable casualties among the people we are here to save.' Total Point Costs Attributes: 32 Attack: 24 Defence: 12 Feats: 30 Skills: Powers: 50 Weakness: -14 Total: 150 Category:Mutants and Masterminds NPC